You're now his fiancé!
by velvetcat09
Summary: Acara pertunangan tidak pernah sekacau ini. Fanfic pertama setelah mengalami Writer's block dan komputer yang sakit. Panjang, tapi lucu. Ayo, ayo baca  Tokoh utama belum tentu sebuah pairing.


**You're now his fiancé!**

**Axis Powers Hetalia / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya**

A/N: Humans name used, RusPrus (coba miringin kepala sampe 90 derajat dari posisi awal), pairing berbeda di akhir cerita, Humor abal (saya doain semoga ketawa, amin), Crossdressing, AU, T (Buat kata-katanya).

Warning: PANJANG. Yang nggak mau baca silahkan, buat yang mau baca, silahkan dan semoga perutnya tahan dikocok sedemikian rupa. (Ahay), typo kalo ketemu dan juga EYD yang tolong-maklumi-saya-baru-belajar-ini. Ada beberapa nama orang, produk, atau apalah yang disebutkan, itu murni bukan punya saya.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Gil! Hey, Gil!"

"Apaan 'sih?"

"Aku ada permintaan untukmu."

~~xxXxx~~

"Jadi, apa maumu?" Gilbert menyeruput Ice Cappuccino miliknya, matanya mendelik tajam.

"Mau dibeliin Vodka."

"_Was_?"

"Nggak." ok, Ivan jayus.

"_Back to the topic_,-"

Ivan berdecak ria, seakan baru pertama kali mendengar Gilbert ngomong pake bahasanya si Arthur. Tunggu, Arthur atau Alfred? Ah, ternyata bahasa Arthur.

"Heeeh." Gilbert bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke tempat Ivan. Ivan hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti anak kecil yang matanya kemasukan debu. Dengan satu cubitan mematikan di pipi, Ivan menjerit layaknya perempuan yang kakinya kejepit pintu, nyaring.

"Cakiiit..." bukannya Gilbert kasihan, dia malah nyubit lagi.

"Huwaaaa, kenapa dicubit lagi?"

"Jangan sok imut, geli tauk ngedengernya!"

"Oke, sekarang serius." Ivan membetulkan posisi duduknya, kedua tangannya ditaruh di depannya, ya kayak anak TK disuruh diem sama ibu gurunya dah. Ia memasang tampang serius yang dibuat-buat, dengan efek kepala ditundukkan.

"Jadi... maumu apa?"

"Erhm, minggu depan orang tuaku yang ada di Rusia mau dateng ke sini, aku sudah janji, kalau mereka datang, akan kuperkenalkan dengan calon istriku A.K.A. pacarku. Tapi sayangnya aku belum dapat, jadi..."

"Jadi aku disuruh jadi pembantumu yang jatuh cinta sama majikkannya, terus ceritanya kau jatuh cinta sama pembantu tetangga sebelah dan pingin nikah sama dia. Akhirnya kau kawin lari dengan pembantu itu dan aku pura-pura patah hati dan bunuh diri. Gitu?"

"Apa?"

"Nggak, lanjutin aja tadi kau mau ngomong apa." sekarang giliran Gilbert yang jayus.

"Ehm, jadi mau 'kan kau bantuin aku, erhm, jadi... c-calon istriku." mukanya merah, ada yang gak beres berarti, kata Gilbert dalam hati. Gilbert masang tampang kaget-kaget najong-yang-gimana-gitu.

"P-Pura-pura aja!"

"Nggak."

"_Please_."

"Tetep nggak!"

"Ayolah."

"Nggak mau!"

"Nanti kukasih bir!"

"Oke!" dan sekarang kita semua tahu, kalau mau sesuatu dari Gilbert, tinggal dikasih bir pasti dia bakal nurut. Hmm.

~~xxXxx~~

Ting Tong

"Permisi." Gilbert membunyikan lagi belnya, menunggu di depan gerbang pintu rumah keluarga Braginski yang kalau bukan orang yang kenal bisa disangka penjara.

"Ah, Mr. Beilschmidt, silahkan masuk." Toris Lorinartis, salah satu pelayan keluarga Braginski yang berasal dari Lituania, dan telah mendapat sertifikat kelulusan dari BPTKL; Badan Pengirim Tenaga Kerja Lituania, nggak penting banget 'sih sebenernya, toh dia kerjanya jadi pembantu juga. Ia mempersilahkan Gilbert masuk ke kediaman Braginski setelah membukakan gerbang utama; tentunya dengan sedikit bantuan Gilbert.

"Panggil aja Gilbert, Ivan-nya ada?" Gilbert menyunggingkan seulas senyuman yang dipaksa, yang namanya tersenyum itu nggak mudah.

"Ada di kamarnya, mari saya antar." mereka menyusuri kediaman Braginski tersebut, tembok-tembok tinggi nan kokoh, lukisan-lukisan leluhur yang dipajang di dinding—yang konon salah satunya adalah pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat dimana leluhur-leluhur keluarga ini di kubur; jangan tanya kenapa bukan dikubur di Rusia, itu udah dari jaman doeloe. Jendela-jendela besar dengan tirai-tirai yang sudah kusam, cat tembok yang sudah kusam dan luntur, ornamen-ornamen tua yang di bagian sela-selanya dijamin pasti ada sarang laba-labanya. Bagi Gilbert, rumah ini nggak ada seramnya, malah terlihat sangat antik; yang dalam bahasa kasar, ketinggalan jaman dan tidak terawat—terbukti dengan adanya rumput-rumput liar yang entah kenapa bisa tumbuh sampai di dalam rumah. Rasanya _absurd_ melihat ada tonjolan di karpet yang ternyata adalah akar pohon beringin di taman sebelah.

"Ini dia kamarnya." lamunan Gilbert terhenti saat dia tidak sengaja menabrak Toris yang berada di depannya, sekuat tenaga Toris menahan tawa saat melihat tampang Gilbert; mata melotot, mulut megap-megap kayak ikan lohan.

"Mr. Ivan ada di dalam, silahkan kalau mau masuk." "I-Iya." Tadi aku dipanggil Mr. Beilschmidt, sedangkan Ivan dipanggil Mr. Ivan. Aneh. Gumam Gilbert nggak penting di dalam hati sembari membuka pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut. Jangan tanya juga kenapa di daerah itu ada kayu jati, saya sendiri saja bingung.

"Oi, Ivan?" Gilbert menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya ke dalam kamar Ivan, ruangannya gelap gulita. Tirai-tirainya tertutup rapat serapat-rapatnya sampai dijepit pake jepitan mbak-mbak warna merah jambu.

"DA!"

", IVAN!" Gilbert jatuh terduduk, pantatnya yang nggak segede Beyonce makin _tepos_ nyium lantai. Di depannya berdiri pria bertubuh tinggi besar dengan senter menyala di tangannya yang diarahkan ke wajahnya. Memberikan kesan horror yang-gimana-gitu.

"Da~"

Plak

"Cakit..."

Plak

"Hiks, cakit~"

Plak Plak

"Oke, stop. Sakit."

"Pinter."

~~xxXxx~~

"Jadi apa maumu, hah?"

"Tanya yang bener!" Ivan menggembungkan pipinya, persis kayak ikan buntal. Gilbert narik napas panjang, menghembuskannya pelan tapi tegas.

"Ivan baik, mau kakak bantuin apa?" senyum malaikat, mata kedip-kedip.

"Simpel aja, pake ini." ekspresi datar.

Anti klimaks.

Gilbert nyaris _membejek_ muka Ivan, sekali lagi saudara-saudara, nyaris.

"Kau bercanda." oke, serius.

"Serius, da."

"Sirius?"

"Itu sih pacarnya Remus."

"Suka SBRL?"

"Gak terlalu, tunggu, kembali ke topik. Pake ini, da?"

"Ng-nggak!"

"Padahal bagus..." Ivan memasang tampang sedih se-sedih-sedihnya yang ia bisa, di tangannya ada sebuah gaun berwarna putih berikut aksesorisnya.

"P-Pokoknya nggak!"

"Kalau kau nggak pake ini, nanti aku disangka gay! Masa calon istrinya laki-laki?" tampangnya persis kayak anak anjing yang baru ditendang majikannya.

"Iya juga sih, tapi tetep, nggak!"

"Ayolah, cuma sekali."

"N.G.G.A.K."

"Kalau gitu birnya nggak jadi."

"H-Hey! Tu-Tunggu, aku pakai!" yang namanya ngebujuk Gilbert itu sama sekali nggak susah.

~~xxXxx~~

"Da, Gilbert, keluarlah~" Ivan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandinya, di dalam ada Gilbert yang sedang mencoba gaun putih yang diduga adalah gaun pengantin. Bedanya, yang ini lebih simpel gaunnya.

"Nggak mau!" mukanya memerah, yang pasti karena malu. Nggak mungkin karena dia over dosis cabai.

"Ayolah, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini."

"Ada!"

"Siapa itu, da?"

"Kau!"

"Oh, maaf, lupa."

"Kh, p-pokoknya nggak mau keluar!"

"Ada bir nih!"

Brak!

"MANA?" sepertinya Ivan sudah mengerti cara untuk membujuk Gilbert.

"Ada di kul—" kata-kata Ivan terhenti, dilihatnya Gilbert dengan postur yang ramping bak perempuan mengenakan gaun putih yang simpel tetapi indah. Wajahnya yang memang mirip seperti perempuan semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik, apalagi dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"A-Ada yang aneh?" Gilbert menaikkan satu alisnya, wajahnya masih merah.

"Ng-nggak sama sekali!"

"Kalau begitu mana birnya?"

"Ada di kulkas."

"Ambilin."

"Ambil sendiri sana." dan Gilbert pergi ke dapur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya yang masih pake gaun. Sebelum turun, Gilbert memberi Ivan tatapan awas-kalau-lain-kali-nyuruh-ngambil-bir-sendiri-tak-cubit-pipimu. Tidak lama setelah Gilbert turun, terdengar suara bel pintu.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" Ivan berjalan menuju jendelanya. Dari kamarnya, ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir dengan rapihnya di depan rumahnya. Segera ia mengenali mobil tersebut.

"Mampus! Ortu pulang!" dengan dramatisnya Ivan berlari dari kamarnya menuju ke lantai satu. Tanpa sengaja, dia tersandung kabel komputer dan sudah pasti, terjatuh. "Nasib."

"Fiuh, selesai ju—" Ivan tidak melihat bahwa di depannya adalah tangga menuju lantai satu. "—ga!" ini karena dia tidak hati-hati atau emang nasibnya? Yang jelas dia jatuh lagi, dan dijamin kali ini lebih sakit. Ya iya lah lebih sakit, wong jatuh dari tangga lantai dua ke lantai satu. Patah tulang kagak tuh?

Sesampainya di bawah—dengan terjatuh tentunya, Ivan mencoba untuk berdiri. Hebat bukan? Terjatuh dari tangga dan masih bisa berdiri, menakjubkan, saya saja gak bisa; peringatan, jangan pernah nyamain kucing sama monster, beda dari dalam dan luar. Kepala Ivan pusing, tangga di rumahnya itu spiral. Ya jelas dia pusing.

"Sakit..." rintihnya pelan, dengan kepala yang masih puyeng, dia berjalan menuju dapur. Mungkin hari ini memang hari sialnya Ivan, kali ini dia menabrak tembok. Sepertinya cukup keras karena sesaat kemudian Ivan tergeletak di lantai tidak sadarkan diri, dengan kata lain, pingsan. Kesandung kabel, jatuh dari tangga, dan menabrak tembok. Ini memang hari sialnya Ivan. Suara dan gambaran terakhir yang ia dapat adalah seorang wanita tua yang berteriak "Ivan!" dan Gilbert yang berdiri di samping wanita tua tersebut.

~~xxXxx~~

"Enngh..." Ivan membuka matanya perlahan, kedip-kedip sebentar, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitar.

"Udah bangun?" seseorang dengan topeng berbentuk 'The Scream' berdiri tepat di depan muka Ivan. Suaranya dibuat-buat menjadi berat.

Hening. Sekitar 3 detik setelahnya, Ivan pingsan lagi. Siapakah orang yang membuat Ivan pingsan lagi?

"Yah, pingsan lagi." dia membuka topengnya, dan, oh, ternyata itu ibunya Ivan.

"M-Mungkin dia kaget melihat anda memakai, erhm, topeng itu." contohlah Gilbert, sopan di hadapan orang yang lebih tua.

"Ya, mungkin saja."

"Sekarang apa?"

"Main congklak yuk!"

Hening.

"Bercanda, ya sudah tunggu sampai bangun lagi." dan mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Hening lagi.

"Ehm, jadi kau calon istrinya Ivan?" ibunya Ivan menatap Gilbert, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Berdehem ria sambil masang tampang sok serius.

Gilbert salah tingkah. Dia pingin jawab 'bukan', tapi kalau dia jawab begitu, si Ibu bakal curiga ngapain ada anak crossdressing di rumah keluarga Braginski. Tapi kalau dia jawab 'iya', MAO DITARO KEMANA HARGA DIRINYA SEBAGAI LAKI-LAKI, HAH? Ehm, maaf, tadi ngeliat iklan sarden, mari balik lagi.

"Umm, anu..."

"Anu apa?"

"A-anu... anu..."

"Ada apa dengan anu-mu?"

Mengheningkan cipta gagal dimulai.

"Uh, s-saya p-pacarnya Ivan..." Gilbert tertunduk malu, malu karena dia MAU bilang dirinya 'pacarnya Ivan' dan malu karena si ibu tadi menyubit bokongnya, ya ampun ibunya Ivan mesum?

"Hmm." si ibu mengelus-ngelus dagunya seperti kakek-kakek berjenggot panjang, berdehem lalu hening lagi.

"Uuuh..." Ivan ngucek-ngucek matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya lagi.

"Aduh, anakku sayang, sudah bangun, nak?" tidak ada salahnya seorang ibu bertingkah seperti ibu pada umumnya.

"Belum, baru setengah bangun." Ivan peregangan otot, krek, pinggangnya encok. (bercanda ding)

"Oke."

Ivan masih peregangan.

"Udah penuh?"

"5% lagi."

Hening lagi. Gilbert Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, dia kira Ivan yang _cool _di sekolah punya kehidupan yang juga_ cool_, ternyata kehidupan rumahnya _absurd _dan penuh ke-jayus-an.

"Udah!"

"Itu baru anakku tersayang~" ibunya Ivan merangkul anak semata wayangnya. Mereka berdua senyam-senyum, nyengar-nyengir nggak jelas. Buah jatuh emang nggak jauh dari pohonnya. Sementara itu Gilbert Cuma diem-adem-ayem saja di pinggiran sofa.

"Ah iya, katanya dia pacarmu ya?" telunjuk si ibu diarahkan ke Gilbert, dengan (maaf) begonya Gilbert mengikuti arah si telunjuk keriput kerempeng milik si ibu.

"Nunjuk ke pot bunga, tante?"

"Ahahaha, bisa saja, nggak, nunjuk ke kamu kok." senyuman khas (baca: najong) milik si ibu kembali dikeluarkan.

"Oh." Gilbert diam malu-malu kucing.

"D-da!" Ivan salah tingkah.

"Wah, cantik juga ya!" ibu Ivan berdecak kagum, Ivan menahan ketawa sementara Gilbert menahan es teh, eh emosi karena harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria diinjak-injak seperti itu. (Nginjeknya gimana tuh?)

~~xxXxx~~

"Ibumu kacau."

"Da?"

"IBUMU KACAU."

"Nggak juga ah." Ivan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Gilbert ngacak-ngacak rambutnya yang udah berantakan, frustasi. Ivan duduk tenang mandangin komputer berlayar LCD, dengan jari pianis-nya (lho?), dia mengetik bak seorang piansi sejati, emosional dan dramatis.

"Ngetik nggak usah segitunya kali." Gilbert lirik-lirik sinis. Ivan—masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Pertanyaan baru, Ivan udah cek up ke RSJ bulan ini belum?

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan maupun badai, kepala Mrs. Braginski menyembul dari pintu kamar Ivan.

"Eh, acara tunangan kalian hari Minggu nanti ya." Ivan dan Gilbert kaget setengah hidup.

Secepat dia masuk, secepat itu juga dia pergi. Mereka yang tadi tegang menghembus napas lega.

Eh, si ibu nongol lagi kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong pacarmu sekarang kok kayak laki-laki ya?" kedua alis bertautan, si ibu menambahkan kerutan di dahinya.

"D-dia _tomboy_!" ibunya Ivan membalas dengan sebuah 'Oh' dan segera pergi lagi.

Sunyi sebentar, tunggu sampai Mrs. Braginski agak jauh.

Sudah agak jauh dan,

"TUH 'KAN IBUMU KACAU!"

"Anaknya juga kali." ekspresi datar, mata balik lagi ke layar komputer.

Dicopot sandal kamar-nya, disambitnya ke kepala Ivan.

"SARAP!"

Dan Gilbert keluar dari rumah Ivan, pulang.

~~xxXxx~~

_Begini, biar lebih gampang dan biar nggak ada yang malu, gimana kalau aku cari pengganti peran aku! _

_Gilbert_

_~x~ _

_Hmm, gimana ya... Boleh 'deh, kalau ketemu. _

_Ivan_

_~x~_

_Tenang, dijamin ketemu 'deh!_

_Gilbert_

_~x~_

_Ngomong-ngomong, jadoel juga kau pake acara surat-suratan gini._

_Ivan_

_~x~__  
_

Gilbert tidak membalas secarik kertas _note_ terakhir dari Ivan, dan malah kabur ke kantin. Ivan yang sekarang lagi di sekolah hanya senyum keren; ingat, ini di sekolah.

Selama di kantin, Gilbert memutar otak memikirkan siapa pengganti peran aneh dan _absurd_-nyaini. Sepotong ayam goreng dan nasi (kantin elit kok jualan nasi?) yang sudah dingin berada di depannya. Karena kebanyakan mikir, ia tidak sadar bahwa Antonio sudah berada di belakangnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah aneh dari Ivan.

"Meong~" Gilbert nengok, dikiranya kucing, eh ternyata orang Spanyol berkulit hitam kecoklatan dengan mata hijau emerald dan sekotak susu di tangannya.

"Guk." dengan (maaf lagi) begonya, Gilbert membalas.

"Gilbert! Kerutan di mukamu nambah loh kalau begitu terus!" ujar Antonio antusias dan juga tidak sopan. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gilbert.

"Franny mana?"

"Biasalah." Antonio ngedipin mata sebelah. Gilbert cuma 'Oh' dengan tampang datar.

"Lesu begini, ada ape?" Gilbert nengok, natapin Antonio dengan tatapan-gimana-gitu.

"Ape?"

"Itu si 'Nesia tadi ngasih tau, artinya 'apa'." sang pria albino kembali bertampang serius.

"Ada masalah?"

"Kalau dilihat dari tampangnya gimana?" Gilbert nengok untuk kesekian kalinya. Tampang acakadut, mata melotot, kerutan nambah.

"M-mantab, gan..." Antonio mengangkat jempolnya, keringet dingin. Gilbert ngamuk sama saja monster lapar.

Yak, Gilly mendengus kesal, dia masih belum ketemu pengganti yang pas.

"Oi, menurutmu yang 'mirip' dengan aku di sekolah ini siapa aja?"

"Hmm? Mirip?" Antonio menyedot susu kotaknya dengan antusias, sampai kedengaran suaranya.

"Bukan, yang stress-nya sama. Ya iya lah, masa ya iya dong. Mulan aja Mulan JamiLAH, bukan JamiDONG!"

"Mulan Jamilah siapa emangnya?"

"Tanya sama si 'Nesia." oke, Gilbert udah mulai kesel.

"I-iya-iya..." nyali Antonio ciut seketika.

"Cepetan." aura gelap keluar dari Gilbert.

"I-Ivan mirip!"

"Yang lain."

"A-Aisu gimana?"

"Kependekan, kurang. Yang lain?"

"Noru sama Tino?"

"Sama pendeknya kayak Aisu. Yang la—"

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Dengan efek dramatis, Natalia Arlovskaya lewat. Gilbert dan Antonio saling pandang setelah melihat Natalia lewat dengan gemulainya.

"Tinggi sama, postur hampir, rambut tinggal dipendekkin, matanya tinggal pake softlens!" dua dari The Bad Trio pelukkan dengan gaya Teletubbies.

~~xxXxx~~

"IVAN! KETEMU!" lari, lari, kesandung kaki orang, nyium lantai. Giliran Gilbert yang nasibnya jelek.

"G-Gil!" iya, Ivan pura-pura kaget biar dikira perhatian, aslinya, dia pingin ketawa sepuas-puasnya.

"U-Uh." Gilbert mencoba berdiri sambil berpegangan sama meja terdekat, kakinya gemetar sedikit.

Dengan hati-hati, Ivan membantu Gilbert berdiri. "Ada apa memangnya? Ketemu apaan?"

"P-pengganti peranku!" Ivan menatap Gilbert dalam, dramatis.

"Gimana kalau nggak usah pake 'peran', terkesan kayak kita sedang main sinetron." anjur Ivan dengan senyum malaikat-yang-tidak-terlihat-seperti-malaikat. Gampangnya, senyum pas-pasan.

Hening sebentar. "Oke. Mau diganti apaan? Pacar? Calon istri?" tidak lama setelah itu, suasana kembali hening. "Ya sudah 'peran' saja."

"Balik ke topik awal!" Gilbert menyunggingkan seulas seringai, tunggu, bener nggak tuh?

"Jadi siapa penggantinya?" Ivan menaikkan satu alisnya, penasaran.

"Jawabannyaaa... aaaaa...aaaaa...aaaaa,"

"Uh, sikat gigi nggak 'sih?" dia yang lebih tinggi malah mengibas-ngibas tangannya di depan hidungnya, kebauan.

Hening. Gilbert memberi dia tatapan belom-pernah-dilempar-ke-selokan-depan-rumah-kayaknya-nih.

"A-ampun bos!" hormat grak, ada anggota paskib nyasar di Eropa!

"Udah, pokoknya orangnya bakal kau lihat nanti di acara tunanganmu! Cantik 'deh pokoknya!"

"Ya ampun kalo dijawabnya begitu ngapain kasih tau sekarang? Kenapa nggak dijadiin rahasia yang baru di acaranya kau kasih tau?" teriak Ivan _lebay_.

"Iya 'sih, nggak usah _lebay_ gitu kali." Setelah lirik-lirik sinis, Gilbert pergi begitu saja ke kelas sebelah. Paling-paling ngumpul bareng Antonio sama Francis.

Gilbert sudah di dalam kelas Antonio dan Francis, sementara Ivan cuma duduk melamun sendirian di kursinya. Mau beres-beres buku, malas. Baca buku, malas. Nyoret-nyoret buku, malas. Tidur-tiduran sampai guru dateng, malas. SEKALIAN AJA MALES IDUP! Erhm, author emosi sebentar, oke.

Intinya, Ivan melamun memikirkan siapa perempuan pilihan Gilbert itu.

"Semoga saja cantik, pintar, dan waras. Amin."

~~xxXxx~~

"Oke, jadi rencananya kau akan menjadi aku untuk menggantikan peran 'tunangan'nya Ivan. "

"Hmm!" Natalia menggangguk mantab, tatapannya tajam menusuk mata Gilbert. Sementara Gilbert sedang berbicara serius dengan Natalia, Antonio dan Francis asik sendiri main _Star Craft_.

"Pertanyaan, warna mata serta panjang rambut kita berbeda, bagaimana untuk mengatasinya agar tidak diketahui ibunda Ivan?" ekspresi datar Natalia membuat Gilbert merinding, bukan merinding kedinginan karena AC kelas Antonio lebih dingin dibanding kelasnya.

"Sudah kupikirkan tentang hal itu. Berhubung membeli _softlens _itu sedikit ribet, dan memotong rambutmu juga tidak mungkin. Jadi sudah kuputuskan kau tinggal bilang bahwa matamu _minus_, jadi kemarin kau memakai_ softlens_ yang kebetulan warnanya merah. Untuk rambutmu bilang saja kalau kemarin rambutmu dikuncir kuda."

"...Bukankah ibunda Ivan sudah melihat rambutmu pendek?" Natalia heran, dinaikkannya satu alisnya.

"Untungnya dia tidak melihat bagian belakang badanku, hanya bagian depannya saja. Jadi tidak ketahuan apa rambutku pendek atau panjang." Gilbert tersenyum puas.

"Hmm, boleh juga. Baiklah, hari Minggu." mereka berdua berjabat tangan, Gilbert tersenyum miris sementara Natalia tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi datar nan dinginnya, hebat.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" sontak mereka yang sedang berjabat tangan mengalihkan pandangan ke Antonio dan Francis yang sedang tertawa tidak karuan.

"!" lucu sekali sepertinya hal yang ada di laptop Antonio.

"HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ini mulai menakutkan, apakah sebenarnya kedua teman Gilbert ini pasien RSJ yang kabur beberapa tahun terakhir ini? Oh, ternyata bukan karena pasiennya sudah ditemukan tergeletak di pinggir jalan karena kelaparan. Orang gila pun masih bisa lapar.

"Uh, 'Tonio? Franny?" perasaan Gilbert mulai tidak enak, sementara Natalia mulai mencoba melepaskan tangannnya dari Gilbert.

"I-iya?" dengan masih menahan tawa, Antonio melihat Gilbert yang masih berdiri mematung bersama Natalia di sampingnya. "A-ada apa?"

"Kenapa ketawa?"

"H-hah?"

"Kenapa. Ketawa. " nyali Antonio ciut mendadak, dengan tangan gemetar dia menunjuk ke arah layar laptopnya. Gilbert melepaskan tangan Natalia dan berjalan menuju Antonio dan Francis, Natalia langsung kabur keluar, tadinya mau lapor KepSek kalau ada dua pasien RSJ kabur. Tapi tidak jadi takut salah-salah malah dia yang dibawa ke RSJ. Aneh, memang.

"Ngeliat apaan hayo sampe ketawa kayak gitu?" Antonio dan Francis cuma bisa nahan ketawa. Diliriknya layar laptop Antonio, _NigaHiga Youtube Channel_. Kalau begini jelas mereka ketawa, jangankan mereka, author sendiri saja udah hafal malahan beberapa dialog dari videonya. Nggak hebat biasa aja.

"Ah, pantes." Gilbert membungkuk, mengarahkan kursor laptopnya ke _search bar_. Dengan cekatan mengetik _Annoying Orange_, lalu mengklik tombol search. Sangat disayangkan saat _loading page_ sudah 100%, bel masuk malah berdering.

"Meh, pokoknya di rumah kalian lihat videonya! Ketawa 'dah!" dan Gilbert melengos pergi ke kelasnya.

~~xxXxx~~

Hari berlanjut dengan kegiatan rutinitas semuanya, tanpa terasa sudah hari Minggu, waktu untuk bersantai walau PR belum dikerjakan.

"Gimana? Udah siap?" Natalia menggangguk, dia mengenakan gaun berwarna biru tua dengan pita biru tua senada dengan bajunya.

"Oke, jadi sekarang kita pergi ke rumah Ivan." Gilbert membukakan pintu mobil _Mercedes Benz_-nya untuk Natalia. Sementara Natalia duduk di kursi penumpang, Gilbert mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Ja! Semoga beruntung!" dan Gilbert menancapkan gas-nya, dengan cepat mobilnya melesat menuju rumah Ivan.

Jarak antara rumah Natalia dan Ivan memang cukup jauh, dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam dapat ditempuh dalam 30 menit. (ada yang berminat menghitung jarak antara rumah Natalia dengan Ivan kalau itu yang diketahui?). Gilbert fokus menyetir sementara Natalia sibuk SMS-an dengan kakaknya.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka berdua sampai di kediaman Ivan. Perjalanan menuju rumahnya ternyata sama sekali tidak ada istimewanya, lagi pula apa yang istimewa dari perjalan selama 30 menit dengan kecepatan 80 km/jam? Hanya jawaban dari jarak rumahnya yang istimewa bagi author.

"Aku tunggu di luar saja, takutnya Mrs. Braginski masih ingat dengan wajahku." dalam hati Natalia bergumam, 'Sepikun itu kah ibunda Ivan?'.

"Hn." Natalia pun membunyikan bel rumah Ivan. Dan adegan Gilbert membantu Toris membukakan gerbang terulang lagi. Bedanya hanya pada waktu, pakaian, dan lawan bicara Toris kali ini. Sesaat Gilbert ingat bahwa pelayan Ivan belum diberi tahu bahwa tunangan Ivan yang waktu itu dia sudah diganti jadi Natalia. Dia mengintip Natalia dan Toris yang sedang berbicara sebentar. Diluar dugaan perempuan itu memang memiliki persiapan yang matang.

"Ivan?" tanpa basa-basi Natalia masuk ke kamar Ivan.

"HYAAA! SERANGAN JANTUNG!" Dengan indah Ivan terjatuh dari kursinya. Maksud hati untuk memeluk, apa daya demi menjaga harga diri terpaksa cuma berkespresi datar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natalia yang murni kekhawatiran. Ivan mundur 10 langkah.

"Gilbert yang ngirim kau 'kan?" Ivan panik.

"Sudah pasti dan ayolah, sini Ivan-ku sayang~" muka imut Natalia tidak bisa menutupi aura gelapnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Ivan lari tunggang-langgang menuju lantai satu, Natalia mengikutinya dari belakang sambil bergumam '_Kekkon_'.

Mereka melewati ibunya Ivan yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Wah, tidak disangka tunangan Ivan lebih cantik. Tapi kenapa rambut dan matanya berbeda ya? Ah, mungkin kemarin dia memakai _softlens _berwarna merah dan rambutnya dikuncir. " dengan tenang dan santai Mrs. Braginski melihat ajang 'kejar-mengejar' tersebut. Agak bingung kenapa si ibu bisa tau rencana Gilbert. Hmm.

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU, IVAN-KU SAYANG!"

"TIDAAAK! PERGI KAU!"

Acara pertunangan tidak pernah sekacau ini.

~~xxXxx~~

"Jadi bagaimana acara tunanganmu?" Gilbert nyengir kuda.

"Doaku untuk mendapat tunangan waras ternyata tidak terkabul!" Gilbert tertawa garing sambil menepuk pelan pundak Ivan.

"Yang penting masalah selesai dan jangan lupa bir-nya."

"Ahahahaha, kampret. (maaf)" Ivan lirik sinis.

"Kampret?"

"Tanya 'Nesia, bahasa miliknya unik." dan Gilbert ditinggal di koridor sendirian.

**FIN**

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

A/N: Harus diakui pada bagian akhir terasa dipercepat dan humor agak berkurang.

Anyway, NigaHiga, Annoying Orange, Youtube, Channel, Lebay, Tomboy, Softlens dan segala kata yang _dicetak miring_ hanya penyebutan, murni bukan punya saya! Ya sekalian promosi dikit. (AMPUN NYAI!)

Lama tidak menulis fanfic malah melahirkan fanfic panjang dengan bumbu humor yang garing. Asem. Anyway, by the way, bus way, fanfic ini banyak kekurangan. _You know_, mulai dari penggunaan kata (kayaknya), EYD, dst. Maaf kalau ada typo, penggunaan huruf besar dan EYD yang salah. Maklumilah, saya mengidap penyakit 'kantuk di saat pelajaran' akut. Kalau ada obatnya tolong E-mail / DM / Message / Surat ke saya.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND IF YOU DON'T MIND, REVIEW!

F651E614-4A7B-662C-6A17-79FAE000F782

1.02.28


End file.
